percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapters 20-23
This is an important set of longer chapters than usual. Zachery finds family, the Hunters and the like get help, and Josh is killed--almost. Adam also receives a surprise, and more and more Protogenoi appear. Chapter 20: Family and Friends Zachery POV Ouranous had given us more news: the Protogenoi were springing back to life, globally, and he wanted us to gather them. We split up. Percy went to London to find his third cousins Noah and Nathan, who were demigod twin sons of Helios. Their mother was apparently a cousin of Ms. Jackson (or Mrs. Blofis, most of the demigod world who knew Percy on a personal level called her Ms. Jackson.) Julius went back to Germany. I was headed back for Manhattan. How did we get to those places from a cloud palace flying high above Olympia? Ouranous gave us "cloud planes" which were basically clouds you could pilot to anywhere in the world. They were really cool. Fast, lightweight, and even the stupidest person could drive them. Epic. I flew mine across the Mediterranean and above Spain. Then I settled in for a four hour journey. I fell asleep as soon as I was over the ocean, although being in the air above the sea on a cloud made me a bit nervous. I was completely in sleeping mode when someone poked me. I jumped up and almost fell of off my cloud. I had to grab onto it for dear lfie until a flying spirit caught me and put me back on the cloud. "Thanks. Now who are you and why did you wake me up?" "I am a messenger from your father," she said. "I'm guessing this isn't my half-blood step father, so is it my biological dad or Chronos?" "I can't believe he thinks he's a patron for a smart boy. It's obviously Lord Chronos!" "So what? Ya want me to go see him or somethin'?" "Duh!" "Okay. You going back yourself or you need a lift?" "I only had enough power to get here, so..." "Just get on." A soon as she got on I revved the engine (yes, the cloud had an engine) and turned around for Iceland. Yes, Iceland. Chronos' palace is in Iceland. He's obviously way more north than Boreas or anyone else, really. When I got there, I found a strange surprise waiting for me at the door. I bowed. "Lady Ananke." "Son." "I'm not your son or Chronos' son." "Petty concerns. I only need discuss with you what is necessary." "Que surprise." "I see you've already met my daughter." I turned around and stared at the spirit in bewildernment. "Who, her? She's your daughter?" "Yes. Surprised?" "You're full of surprises.So tell me, is she your daughter alone or your daughter and his daughter proper?" "She is our daughter, and she's dead and we have lots of other kids, so stop being so surprised." "I take it you called me, and not Chronos?" "You are necessarily correct. Now I shall tell you something necessary. We have some guests, and it is necessary that you see them." "Okay, fine. But I don't have much time." She waved her hand to open her door and her "daughter" and I followed her. "So, uh, what's your name?" "I am Kóri." "Wait, Kóri? Really? Your name is daughter?" "Yes. I am named so because I was the first daughter in all...time." "I get it. You don't have a brother named Yiós, do you?" "Yes. Yiós is my eldest brother. I have many other siblings, although they are all Roman. Yiós and I are Greek." I didn't respond, so we followed Ananke in silence until we reached the drawing room. "Now listen to me. It is necessary that you keep your jaw closed when I open this door. No ifs, ands, or buts. This is necessary." "Fine, whatever you say." I think it's easy to tell that my jaw did drop open when she opened the door. I saw the largest assembly of gods and godesses I'd ever seen. But that wasn't important. What was important was the two humans I saw there. I didn't know one, but I recognized the other immediately. I ran towards her almost as fast as my cloud flew. "MOM!" We hugged for about three or four minutes. Then I heard Chronos clear his throat. "Ahem. If we may proceed with the necessities?" We let go and stood there, looking at him. "So...I assume I'm here for a reason other than to see my mom after sixteen years of thinking she was dead?" "But I was dead. It is only now that I live, and I am here, with my daughter." "Your daughter? You don't mean your and dad's daughter daughter, do you?" "Yes, I do." "This is unbelievable. So, uh, what's your name?" I asked my newfound sister. "I'm Melissa. And you must Zachery, our mother's son and only child." "What do you mean, only child? You're her child, aren't you? Isn't she, mom?" "Yes and no. You see, I gave birth to her in, well, Elysium. I raised her there. Many of the heroes taught the ways of being a demigod. Especially Atalanta. She took a liking to her. So you see, she was born dead, but you weren't so you're technically my only child." "AHEM!" shouted Ananke. "YES!" I shouted in response, "HOW MAY WE HELP YOU?" "WE HAVE TO TALK!" bellowed Chronos. "Okay," I said calmly, "what is it that is soooooo necessary to tell us?" "I have instructions for you. And you have to meet all my kids." "All of them?" "Yes, all of them." "So? Whatever art thou waiting for? Begin!" "Okay. Here is my eldest, Yiós, who is Son, and the first son in all time. Here is Kóri, my daughter and only daughter. She died, and so Hades has returned her to me. How, you ask, did a goddess die? Primordials can kill other primordial, but we are the only vulnerable gods, and only amongst ourselves. Now then, see here, my Roman children. Favoritus, who represents favoritism amongst the children of parents." Favoritus looked no older than me. He was wearing expensive brand name clothing, which showed that he really did represent a parent's favoritism. "Invitus, who represents children unwanted by their parents." He looked about fifteen, dressed gothically in all black and wearing a black cape. "Catena, the matron of children who have strong bonds with their parents." She looked very happy, and somewhat motherly. "The twins, Gemellus and Connatus." They looked like younger Chronoses and they looked completely the same. "And the last three, Iocus, the prankster, Libertas, the independent one, and Felicitas, happiness." "And why do I have to meet ten children of yours?" "Because, they will all aid you in your quest. Be off children, and help your brother." "I am not your son, and I am not their brothers." "That was not necessary information. To the point: they are at your disposal." "Great." My mother, my sister, and I, followed by Chronos' ten children, left the palace. "So, uh, you guys have any special powers? Yiós?" "We can all teleport and stop time temporarily." he said. "We know the future," said Favoritus. "I can bring Underworld spirits alive temporarily, but only from Asphodel or Elysium." "Um, great. Can anyone replicate themselves, or clone yourselves, or something?" The twins spoke in unison. "We can replicate ourselves endlessly, but eventually we fade into nothingness, but our replicas grow stronger and stronger. We can only be brought back when all of our replicas are killed. But beware, only the strongest warriors can kill our clones." "Okay, great, that's just what I need. Go to Mount Tamalipas in San Francisco. Replicate yourselves as many times as needed. Kill the demons." "We're on it." Then they disappeareared, on their way. "Yiós, Kóri, stay with me. Favoritus, we'll need your luck and charm. Go to the Matternhorn in Switzerland. I have friends that need your help. Invitus, we need you to go to Alexandria, in Egypt. There are people who need hatred stirred up in them so they can kill each other. Catena, please be kind enough to go to Miami where the dissident camp is. Convince them that their parents and them should work together. Iocus, please go to Miami as well. If their are uncooperative demigods or demititans, prank them so that they succumb. Libertas, go wherever and kill demons and allies of the Earth and the Pit. Felicitas, you can do the same. Now go!" They all disappeared one by one. "Zachery...you gave orders to kill." said Melissa. "Demons and monsters. No humans at all. The two golden rules of the mythological world are 'Kill or be killed' and 'Join or die.' I thought you were brought up by heroes and demigods." "Well..." "Okay, we have to go. Kóri, please take my mother and sister to Camp Half-Blood. Yiós, come with me to Manhattan." "What are you going to do, Zach?" "Recruit Matthew and James." "What, the Matthew and James?" I grinned. "Bye now!" I said as they started to disappear. So. I have an eight god army, jillions of god clones who will fight to the death, and my mother and sister are alive. If I didn't have to save the world, this would be the best day of my life. Chapter 21: Up, Up, and Away Julius POV I drove my cloud (yes, I drove it, like an automobile) from the edges of Berlin to the Barbarian Camp, as we liked to call it. I found the bullhorn sitting beside the Hill of Terrors. We always used it to wake the camp. "GUTEN MORGEN, BARBARIANS!" I shouted. "REPEAT: GUTEN MORGEN, BARBARIANS!" I said that about five or six more times until an angry, drowsy looking lot of barbarian campers showed up at the bottom of the hill. Someone shouted, "INVADER! RAISE ARMS!" Everyone who was armed (which was almost everyone) raised their arms. "LOWER YOUR GUARD, BARBARIANS! IT IS I, FUHRER WEINBERG!" Everyone suddenly realized who I was and lowered their guard, as I said. ----- They got the message. By breakfast I had selected the trio who would be travelling with me. Ludwig Kristenhul, son of the Greek Apollo and an epic finder and hunter. Eva Oldenberg, daughter of Minerva and legacy of Bellona. Excellent warrior. Krieg von Kriegsmarine, a demigod who was unclaimed and unnamed (well, he dropped his old name) and Roman and the son of a goddess as far as we could tell. All he knew was his birth name (which he never told) and that his father served in the East German navy. We left at noon. "Goodbye everyone! See you in years!" shouted Krieg. I had to change my cloud to fit all four of us, so I envisioned my dream car, but with no trunk and four seats total. "Perfect." I said when it changed shape. "Wow. We'll find important ancient gods by going around the world in a magic cloud-car combo." said Ludwig. "Yes. We are. I'm driving, and that's that. You guys can pick who sits shotgun." I got into the car (or cloud) and turned it on. I saw them doing boulder-Greek fire-sword, which was our barbaric version of rock-paper-scissors. Eva won. (Daughter of Minerva. Easy win.) "So, Herr Fuhrer, where do we go?" asked Eva as we flew off. "Where is the most logical place to find the personifications of the mountains?" I asked. "That's obvious. Everest. At the summit." "You want us to go to the top of Mount Everest on a cloud disguised as an automobile?" "Yeah. Can't you just make it look like the A-Star?" "What's the A-Star?" asked Ludwig. "A French copter that can fly to the top of Everest." I said. I was into aviation, so I knew this. "Wait," said Krieg, "Would they be atop Everest or K2? Everest is taller, but K2 is harder to climb." "These are gods. They're going to make life harder," reasoned Ludwig. "K2," we all agreed upon. ---- The cloud teleported us to K2. "Okay folks, get out so I can change the form of the cloud. They submitted and got out. I got out too. I envisioned a lightweight aircraft that could carry four teenagers. I didn't go for the A-Star because when we were flying over the Black Sea, we decided that K2 could be riskier than Everest in terms of flying upwards. At that point I said "I wish we were there already," and the cloud brought us there. When I opened my eyes, I saw an amazing, small, sleek-looking plane. "Wow," we said. "Get in. It'll take us twenty minutes to get to the top. ---- I'll tell you now: If you ever have to fly up K2, wrap yourself in bubble wrap. We were tossed around the whole time and we definitely broke some bones. When we approached the summit, we could see a palace in the distance. "P-p-p-palace at twelve o'clock!" I shouted. As soon as we were within 20 meters of the palace, our plane stabilized. I seized control again. Suddenly we saw aurae come and grab hold of our plane. They dragged it to the palace. An unseen door opened in the palace. As they lowered the plane to the ground, a strong looking tall man approached our plane. We got out of the plane. I decided that he was an Ourea. So I bowed. The others followed my example. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, "I am Psilótera, Lord of the Mountains as well as the spirit of Chomalungma." "Chomper Lungs who?" asked Ludwig. "Chomulung''ma'', the Tibetan name for Everest," Eva corrected. "Correct. I presume that I see a daughter of Athena, a son of Apollo, a legacy, and a son of Nemesis." "Nemesis? I'm not a son of Nemesis." I said. "No, I believe that you are the legacy. He is the son of Nemesis," he said, pointing at Krieg. Suddenly he was claimed. A set of scales appeared above his head. As they rotated, they went up and down until they balanced. We bowed. "Hail Krieg von Kriegsmarine, son of Nemesis, bringer of justice and revenge and judge of Olympus." I said. "Krieg von Kriesgmarine? I am hearing voices that tell me his name is Joseph Hiedler," said Psilótera. "Hiedler?" we all shouted. Krieg--or Joseph, apparently--did a facepalm. "Yes. I'm Joseph Hiedler. Hitler was my grandfather." We all gasped. "But Hitler's wife was unable to bear children," announced Eva. "It's true. My father was the son of Hitler and one of his mistresses. My father erased all traces of his father's identity and took on the name Frederick Kimmetler. He named me Joseph Kimmetler, but he raised me telling me that I would have to change my name. I dropped Joseph and Kimmetler and acted like I knew nothing of my past or my heritage," he said mournfully. "Poor, poor child," said a female voice. "Ah, Olympus. Children, meet my wife, Olympus, the spirit of Olympus." Fascinating, I said to myself, OIympus has a godly spirit. "Greetings, young children. What's this I hear about a grandchild of that horrid man? He destroyed half of my siblings." "What do you mean, 'destroyed all your siblings?'" pondered Eva. "Do you mean to tell us that we are seeing the only two Ourea in existence?" I asked. "Yes. Yes indeed," said Psilótera. "But there's--" started Olympus. "Yes, there's still hope," said Psilótera hastily. "Now heroes, why have you come to us?" "Well you see, we were tasked to find all the Protogenoi there are, and we came to you first." I said. "I see. Well, how much aid can we give you with only the two of us?" asked Olympus. "Well, uh, not much, I guess. Unless you can fight demons and bash their heads together," said Krieg. I mean Joseph. "I can fight. Just tell me where to go and who to kill," he said, pounding his fists. "You can go to Mount Tamalipas in San Francisco. Kill all the demons," I informed him. He disappeared. "I hate it when he does that," said Olympus. "So, would you heroes like to stay here or would you like to leave?" "I think we'll stay a bit," said Ludwig. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:X Yman